The Hidden Daughter
by pj-fangirl
Summary: This story is set just after the war with Gaea and the giants and the Argo II Crew meet a new half-blood that has found them with her demigod dreams. Read more to find out how she deals with being a demigod.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella's POV

I'm running and running from my life last time I checked I was in New York. I have been running ever since I turned 14. Then it all began. That's when the monsters started coming. The nightmares, the monsters they attacked my home. I was packing up ready to leave my empty home. I never knew my dad and my mom just died in a car accident. She used to be a musician but her career died when I was born. So now I'm packing I have clothes, dried food and books, I have ADHD and Dyslexia but I read a year above my grade level. All my passions in 2 huge purple duffel bags and my grey purse for a pocket knife, my phone, my favorite book and the money, I'm going to take out. I finished packing and I checked my surroundings... all clear. I run from my home in the city of Chicago. I run, I run and I don't look back I run to the nearest ATM and take out money from my mom's account. At least $450 so I take it and go I run to the curb and hail a cab it doesn't take long when you scream your freaking head off and wave your hands in the craziest way possible. I throw my duffel bags in the trunk and have my purse on my lap.

"Where to Miss?" The driver asked. I thought for a moment and decided on a location.

"Midway Airport."

"Where are your parents? Do you have money if not don't waste my time and get the hell out."

"My mom is in New York, (my dream told me to go there.) I'm taking the plane to her, and my father is dead! And yes I do have money! Ok! I wouldn't have gotten a cab if I had no freaking money is that understood?! Now shut up and drive!"

Amazingly that work and he did. The ride was going well until the driver started making weird grunting noises. At first I ignored the grunts but then it started sounding like hungrily slurps and licking his lips as if a meal is close.

"Can you not!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The second it came out I regretted it. The driver turned around but this time he was not the man that was taking me to the airport. Instead it was a rather taller monster with 1 eye in the middle of his forehead. CRAP A CYCLOPES! I did the only thing that came to me, I took out my knife and stabbed him in the eye, he didn't see it coming while he is still in shock I jumped out the car and run on to incoming traffic, I made a mistake to turn around and stop. He came out of the car he started running after me, I turned and ran. He started stomping his feet obnoxiously hard. It felt like an earthquake was happening. I turned the corner and ran into an alley hoping to find another way out but instead I found a tall brick wall in its place. Damn I'm trapped. I stopped dead in my tracks. I listened for a grunt or slurp, or the stomping of the monster's feet. Nothing utter and complete silence. That worried me. I looked around didn't see anything. Uh oh! I look up seat to the front passenger seat and kick him where the sun don't shine. He was probably unbalanced I look out behind to see him turn back to a man and then get run over by a semi-truck. We'll that problem is solved. I jumped to the driver's seat and took the wheel. Hopefully I know what I'm doing. I go at green, stop at red and turn signals, after 1 hour of roaming I park the damn cab and search for a GPS. I roam and check the glove compartment. I see a small GPS and type in Midway Airport. It shows me a path to take. I start eating my food until I have none left.

_"Oops I'm going to need more food for later."_

-Line-Break-

I finally get to the airport, amazingly the cops didn't stop me. I left the keys in the ignition, left the door unlocked and open, take my stuff and go inside. I go to the ticket booth. Put on a fake smile for the reception lady.

"1 way ticket to New York, coach. The next available flight."

"Just 1? The next available flight is... Let's see right now is 10:06, and the next available flight is at 12:30. Is that ok?"

"Yes, ma'am. That is fine thank you."

"Where are your parents my dear?" I wanted to say are you a cop? Why do you freaking care!

But instead I said "my father is dead and my mom is in New York. I'm meeting her there." I guess she wanted to argue with me but I flashed my best hateful glare and she shut up.

"That will be $261." I hand her $300. "Ok $39 back. And u have to go through security and they will check you and then in bag check they will well the name says it all.

"Ok thank you very much." With that I take my bags and walk away.

I make my way to security asking for directions because I can't read the signs above my head I am ADHD and dyslectic after all. I arrive to security and I take off my shoes put my bag in a box and look to make sure I don't have any food left. I don't, good. I wait in line waiting for my turn. I pat myself down and see I'm wearing jean leggings, Maroon 5 t-shirt, over my shirt I have my favorite black hoodie designed with black roses on it and my very favorite combat boots also black. I check my hoodie's pocket and check in my combat boots to see if I still have my knife. "I don't crap." I must have day dreamed or something because the next thing I knew I was next and the security guard seem to be impatient. So I put my stuff in the box, took off my shoes and walked through the metal detector. Nothing beeped so I was all good. I walked to bag check. Again waiting in line. It's times like these where I wish I wasn't ADHD. I must have done something because the next thing I know, I'm being yelled at. I look around. "Oh my turn." hehehe" The security guard checked my bags, nodded, took my duffel bags and loaded them onto a car taken to the plane. I made my way to the plane. I pulled out my phone to check the time. 11:50. ok so I still have some time until I have to catch the plane. I walk around until I wounded up in the food court I look around to the variety of food but with my stupid dyslexia. I use my nose instead. My nose needs me to a pizza area. Mmmmm.

I go up to the register because no one else is in line.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Can I get 2 slices of Hawaiian style pizza?"

"Of course, anything else?" *don't judge I like to eat*

"Ah yes, can I also get a slice of Pepperoni pizza? And a large Raspberry Lemonade."

"Yes, will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Ok that will be a total of $21.17." I hand him $25.

"Here you go $3.83 is your change, your meal will come in just a second.

I put on a bright fake smile and say "Thank you." I wait by the register and wait for my food. It took about 5 minutes until it came so I walk to an empty table and sit down and gobble my food down now realizing that I was starving. After I ate my food like a pack of wolves. I clean up my tray, plate and plastic cup I throw away the cup and plate and up the tray on top of the garbage thingy and I walk away. Double checking how much money I have left $171.71. I take my bag and leave I make my way to the airplane. I walk around thinking where will I end up sitting? I make my way to my flight and walk down that ramp thingy. I take my seat open my book put on my earphones and relax. I wait I don't know how long until we finally take flight.

-Line-Break-

The flight took 2 hours and 45 minutes. Even though I had stuff to "entertain me" I was still bored out of my mind. I get off and walk to that spinning wheel that gives you your bags and I wait until I see my bag and I head out. I try to hail a taxi and after ½ an hour I succeed. I took it to an apartment in the Upper East Side of New York (my dream told me to go to a apartment building with a small garden outside with a moon lace?) I have no clue but my dreams have never proved me wrong. I took a cab and told the directions to the moonlace apartment. I get there with no problems (amazingly) and I got up the flight of stairs I need to. I reach the door of the moonlace and I knock. I hear a voice.

"Who is it?" it was deep and low.

"Hi, my name is Isabella," I hesitates. " I know this sounds crazy but my dream lead me to this apartment." The boy or man surprised me he opened the door. I got a clear view of the boy he looked about 17 or 18 well built, tan and about 6 feet 3 inches, he looks like he just fought in a war? Was he a trooper that came home?

"Come in." He opens the door wide enough for me to come in with my bag. He leads me to a room filled with more teenagers.

"Hey Perce who was….." his voice just drifted off when he saw me. He was taller than the guy that let me in called Perce? He has blonde hair almost golden and intense blue eyes, and also well built.

"Guys this is Isabella, I think she is one of us. Perce said I could have sworn I heard a sadness and a bit of anger in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason's POV**

I stared at her. she had long dark brown almost a black colored hair and she had sky blue eyes the ones that if you stare long enough at you can see the sky. I stand up and stick my hand to shake her hand "Jason Grace." I say with pride. She takes a moment of hesitation as if I were to harm her by shaking her hand, but she shrugs it off and says "Isabella."

"And your last name?" I saw her expression harden, I only asked a simple question.

"My name is just Isabella." she said. I can't see what is wrong with telling us her last name but I decided not to push her.

"Um.. sorry for asking I don't want to push you but what is your last name?" Piper asked. I'm pretty sure she was trying to charmspeak the poor girl.

" I just don't trust you enough to tell you." I blink no demigod without Charmspeak has ever able to resist Piper's Charmspeak.

"I have a better Idea," she started, "You all introduce yourselfs and afterwards I tell you mine." It seem like an okay deal.

"Ok I'll start my name is Jason Grace, I'm a son of Jupiter. I am a roman demigod…." I was cut off by Isabella.

"Wait wait! Hold UP! What's a demigod? And Jupiter as in the planet or in Greek & Roman Mythology?"

"Ok a demigod is a spawn of a god from Roman & Greek Mythology and of a mortal/human, and I meant Jupiter as in Roman & Greek Mythology." The look of realization came upon Isabella's face, "Oh that makes much more sense sorry please continue."

**Isabella's POV**

The boy that let me in goes next.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, also know as Perce or to my girlfriend I'm called Seaweed Brain. I couldnt help it I just burst out laughing. "I'm sorry but that's just really funny to me I don't know why, but I have a question for you, why does she call you Seaweed Brain?"

"Oh that's easy because I'm a Son of Poseidon, and sometimes I'm not the brightest kid and she says my brain is filled with seaweed so that's why I have that name." I nod to symbolize I understand his unique name. A blonde a foot shorter than Percy and with really pretty grey eyes and around the ages of 17 or 18 also goes next.

"Hi Isabella, my name is Annabeth Chase, I'm a Daughter of Athena, and to my boyfriend Percy, I'm known as Wisegirl because I'm a Daughter of Athena and I'm way smarter than him, don't argue with me Seaweed Brain you know I am." I look at Percy and see he is silently nodding his head.

"My turn! A pretty girl says. She has deep brown eyes and choppy brown hair, she looks to be Native American and between the ages of 15 or 16. Cool someone around my age! "Hi Isabella," she crips happy girl aren't we. "I'm Piper Mclean, I'm a Daughter of Aphrodite, and I'm known also by Beauty Queen thank you Leo! And an other thing about me I have a power to make people do things I tell them to do and its called Charmspeak."

"That's really cool!" I say rather amazed. Piper blushes and says a quiet thank you.

After Piper a short scrawny mexican boy around the ages 15 or 16 with messy blackish brownish curly hair and deep dark eyes.

"Wassup I' Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme, and commander of the Argo II and thanks to Piper I'm also called Repair Boy." I turn to Piper to see her smiling. I smile back at her, I like her already.

A girl with almond eyes and caramel-colored hair braided over her left shoulder goes after Leo. "Hi Isabella," she saids pretty shyly. "My name is Calypso and that was my boyfriend Leo. I'm not a demigod, I'm actually a Titan but I'm not like the other Titans I'm friendly." I nod and smile at her she seems nice.

A african girl thats looks to be between 14 and 15 stands up "Hi I'm Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, the roman version of Hades and thanks to Hecate I realized I'm also a witch and I can control the mist."

"Um what's the mist? I bite my bottom lip and wait for an answer.

The demigods look among themselves as if silently deciding who is going to tell me about the mist. Hazel is the first to speak "Clear sight is the ability to see through the Mist, the force that hides the truth from most mortals. Some are born with this gift. All demigods have this ability to some extent."

"OHHHHHHHH that's why no one else can see the monster but I could!" All of a sudden all the demigods look on high alert.

"Exactly, wait what monster?" I tell them with my encounter with the monster.

"Isabella," Annabeth speaks up."That monster you fought was a cyclopes, and let me tell you I'm pretty impressed you fought it by yourself and completely fine that is completely amazing! I know one other person who has ever fought a cyclopes single handily and that is my best friend Thalia Grace; Jason's sister but she got turned into a tree in order to live. It's a long story I'll tell you later at camp."

"Well speaking of camp let us finish our intros and Isabella to tell hers and then we go to camp we have to tell Chiron our new discovery." Percy said.

"Ok my turn now." A tall well-built Asian boy goes he seems to be 15 or 16. "Hi Isabella, my name is Frank, I am the Son of Mars, the Roman side of Ares god of war. I have the power to shape shift and I am a descendant of Poseidon."

Thats so cool you can shape shift can I see it in action?" I put on my best puppy dog eyes and tilt my head. It looked like he wanted to say no but decided against it.

"sure what animal would you prefer hopefully something small."

"Can you shape shift into a bunny? I love bunnies but I've never had one before."

"sure hold on" In a blink From Frank the big guy, I see a soft fluffy cute white colored bunny!

I squeal with joy and grab the bunny in my arms guy him and put him down. Then Frank changes back.

"EKKKKKKK that was soooo awesome! Thank you!" "he blushes and says a quiet thank you.

"Ok thats everyone here but more at camp." says Percy.

Aren't you forgetting someone?" A voice says from the shadows. I'm pretty sure I screamed and that I jumped two feet in the air. A boy with shaggy black hair and dark beautiful eyes

"Hi I'm Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades." He sticks his hand out and I take it with a smile on my face. "God you're HOT." I say in my head or so I thought. Next thing I know he chuckled and I'm a bright shade of red and all the others are standing there smiling and laughing silently. I quickly dropped his hand started taking great interest in my shoes.

"Whoops did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah you did but it's fine you're not so bad yourself." He says

"Thank you." I say suddenly feeling shy.

"Hey Nico I thought you were…" Jason started but he never got to finish because Nico said

"I'm both." Nico said. He grinned at me and I turned a brighter shade of red.

"Ok that's everyone, now lets go to camp." Percy said.

"Can I show Isabella, shadow travel?"

"Nico I don't know…" Percy starts but he is interrupted by Nico.

"Just this once I want to show her a faster way of travel."

"Ugh fine, if she wants to." Percy says.

"Do you want to shadow travel with me?"

"Um sure?" I say rather frightenly.

"Ok grab your bags and lets go." I do so and Nico takes my hand and in a blink of an eye its pure darkness and then I'm in a camp.

"Here we are Camp Half-Blood."


End file.
